


Return

by FeaofAnor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But Lindir should know better, Dol Guldur, Elrond is invincible, First Kiss, M/M, Protective!Lindir, Stubborn!Elrond, Very very stubborn elves, and that someone is probs sauron, seriously someone needs to knock some sense into them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaofAnor/pseuds/FeaofAnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond, alongside Galadriel and Saruman must leave the sanctity of Rivendell once again in order to protect Middle Earth from the horror which harbors itself inside Dol Guldur.</p><p>But Lindir (as always) is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

“My Lord, please. You can not go! You'll surely be killed.” Lindir begged, tugging at Elrond's arm, as unwanted tears filling his brown eyes, which were currently unable to meet his lord's gray ones. 

“Do you truly doubt my capability that much, Lindir?! I have faced Sauron before and endured. What makes you think I can not do so again?!” Elrond practically growled and roughly pulled away from Lindir's grasp, although he instantly regretted it when he saw the look of shame and fear that washed over his attendant's face. 

Elrond sighed, and watched guiltily as tears spilled down the elf's pale cheeks, which secretly horrified the lord greatly- it was unusual for Lindir to willingly show such vulnerable emotions. He had always had a tendency to keep a stoic countenance, even when it was obvious he was troubled, which is why Lindir's behavior left Elrond feeling slightly stunned. But as a way to try and calm his dear friend, Elrond raised his hand to Lindir's face, forcing their eyes to meet.

Lindir bit his lip, but subtlety relaxed at the feeling of Elrond's gentle, but firm and calloused hand cupping his face. “I-I'm sorry.” Lindir whispered. “I have no right to doubt you.”

“You have every right. You are only looking out for me. And I appreciate that, Mellon-nin.” Elrond smiled encouragingly.

“Of course, my Lord.” Lindir said softly, reciprocating Elrond's smile, and welcomed the comforting silence that soon followed. 

Lindir, as he got lost in his thoughts, began to remember each time Lindir had feared for his return. Every battle, every skirmish. Whether it be over a mere border disagreement, or a major catastrophe Elrond had came back unharmed. His Lord was right; Elrond had faced Sauron at his strongest. He can certainly do it again.

“I will come back, you know.” Elrond whispered, sensing the minstrel's thoughts. But when the younger elf remained silent, Elrond moved his hand from off Lindir's face, and weaved their fingers together, squeezing his hand lightly, reveling in the soft palm, and gentle grip.

Lindir look up slowly, blushing at the intimate gesture. “...Do you promise?” Asked Lindir, inwardly cursing himself for the childish statement, but kept uncertain eye contact with Elrond.

“No... I can not promise that, Lindir. But I will promise that I will do anything in my power to try and return.” Elrond said, as his gaze turned piercing, and filled Lindir with courage. 

“Thank you...Elrond.” The younger elf said, before moving impulsively to embrace the taller elf lord.

Elrond smiled affectionately, and wrapped his arms around the minstrel's waist, allowing the elf to bury his face in the lord's chest, nuzzling him gently.

Lindir immediately felt heat rise to his cheeks, when he realized what he had done, but feeling the arms around him caused the elf to relax and lean into the hug, listening to the Peredhel's steady and calming heartbeat. 

A few minutes passed before Elrond pulled back, and Lindir opened his mouth to apologize. But before he could speak, Elrond leaned forward and tenderly captured his lips. He felt the elf's breath hitch, but slowly stroked his hair, until Lindir responded to the kiss by pressing deeper, as their lips moved together. Elrond smiled when he felt the minstrel's pulse accelerate, and his fingers curl into Elrond's robes. The kiss remained gentle and chaste, but contained all of the adoration and unadulterated love the ancient Lord felt. Too soon, Elrond pulled away, but not before giving a playful bite to the elf's lower lip. 

Looking once more into Lindir's slightly glazed eyes, Elrond whispered gently. “I will come back.”


End file.
